Surf's Up
by Fox the Writer
Summary: Buzz and co. enjoy their time on the sand, and get a visit from another ranger...


Hi there, all! Happy Summer! In honor of this day, and because I'm on vacation right now, I thought I might post this drabble up about Team Lightyear, and a special guest, enjoying the sun, surf and sand. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Buzz Lightyear of Star Command or any of the characters. They are the copyright of Disney/Pixar.

* * *

Today was one of those days where everything just seemed great; the sun was out, the water was beckoning for everyone to enjoy her cool and awe-inspiring energy, and the beach air was crisp and warm, giving way to an incredibly beautiful and SPECTACULAR day at the beach. Literally!

Buzz Lightyear and his team, out on the beach, took advantage of this beautiful time of the day on Mahambas VI, enjoying the vacation they had. Buzz himself was laying against the tree, listening to Mira trying to quell XR and Booster, who apparently had gotten into an argument about who won in a sand castle building contest.

To drown out the argument, he watched the surfers out on the water, admiring their skills. One such surfer stood out to him, watching them riding the waves like a pro. He watched this surfer demonstrate all sorts of spectacular stunts; backsides, kickflips, 360 degree turns.

_Craters….this guy's good! He must be a pro at this….why do I get the feeling I've seen him before?_

As the surfer came in from the water, he picked up his blue surfboard before running a hand through his hair. The surfer looked back at the waves before breaking out into a smile and then left to go back onto the sand, Buzz trying to see his face. He squinted his eyes before he blinked in surprise. Mira and the others took notice, the arguing coming to a pause.

"What is it, Buzz?" Mira looked in the direction of where Buzz was looking and smiled. Booster and XR followed suit and smiled as well.

Booster waved at the surfer. "Hey, Ty!" The surfer heard his name called and Ty Parsec stood there with his surfboard, smiling in delight when he saw who it was that called out to him. He waved back and walked over to them. "Hey, everybody."

"That was you surfing out there? With all those turns and spins?" Buzz asked, genuinely curious. Ty raised an eyebrow, but his smile didn't deter. "If you mean the surfer who could do backsides, kickflips, 360 degree turns, then yeah. That'd be me."

"You surf?" Mira asked. Ty nodded. "Yep. Not as much as I used to, but I still can ride the waves and do some things here and there."

"That's pretty cool, Ty! How long have you been surfing?" Booster asked.

Ty shrugged. "I've been surfing ever since I was 14 back home. Whenever I'm on vacation, I'd come here to surf and relax." He gave a small smile to his surfboard. "And I still got it," he remarked with a touch of pride. He felt pretty good about his surfing abilities. Not only was it something he was good at, it was also something that made him relax. Then again, when it came to being in the water, it always made him feel relaxed.

Buzz felt his competitive streak rise. He couldn't help it; he was very impressed with Ty's abilities. He wanted to test himself against them. "So, uh…have you had entered any competitions?"

Ty raised an eyebrow, confused. "A few. Why?" It took Ty a minute or two to figure out what Buzz was trying to imply, and then he grinned lopsidedly, feeling a competition coming on. "Oh, I get it. You wanna have a surfing contest?"

Buzz tried to hide it, but Ty's pointed grin made him shrug and admit, "I'm a pretty good surfer myself, but I don't wanna toot my own horn…"

Ty chuckled a bit. "Well then, how about a little contest for fun? Loser buys everybody space hot dogs!"

Buzz grinned, liking this bet. He shook out a hand. "You are on!" Ty took it and they both grinned in competition, XR and Booster cheering in excitement, while Mira just rolled her eyes in amusement.

* * *

"Wow….you're the best I've seen! You did a great job, Ranger." Buzz was a bit disappointed he didn't win, after suffering some major wipeouts, but he was happy for Ty.

Ty shook Buzz's outstretched hand, congratulating him for a job well done. "You're pretty good yourself. Too bad you'll have to buy those hot dogs, eh?"

Buzz laughed a bit and waved it off. "That's okay. I'm just glad we settled on this bet, but others…." He nodded with his head to indicate XR and Booster returning to their argument, and Mira rubbing her. Buzz and Ty shared a smile of sympathetic amusement. "I'll try to calm things down while you're buying the space dogs," Ty offered.

Buzz took up on his offer. "Okay, buddy. I'll be right back." He went off to the nearest vendor while Ty went to help Mira calm things down, hopefully to a soothing and nice end against the clear surfing waters.

FIN.


End file.
